Just A friend
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: Another Chaylor songfic One Shot this time from Chad's POV mostly. Chad has tried to get Taylor's attention since the day he met her. Maybe a song at the school talent show will seal the deal. Song-Just a Friend by Mario


Chad paced backstage at East High's annual talent show. He had to let Taylor know how he felt about her. He got the signal to go on stage and then walked up to the mic. He spotted Taylor in the front row sitting beside Gabriella. "This is for that special girl who every time I ask her out she tells me I'm 'just a friend'. After tonight... I won't be just a friend."

_I wanna know you name and  
I wanna know if you gotta man (I wanna know)_

_I wanna know everything  
I wanna ya number and if I can come over and  
I wanna know what ya like  
I wanna know so I can do it all night_

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
You're telling me I'm just a friend_

_  
_Flashback:

Fourteen year old Chad Danforth ran by the corn dog stand and the state fair. He crashed into a beautiful girl who looked about his age. "I'm sorry." He helped her up. "I'm Chad. What's your name?"

She shook his hand. "Taylor."

"You gotta boyfriend Taylor?" She shook her head fiercely. " Do you have a phone number Taylor? 'Cause I'd really like to get to know you better and spend some time with you."

"No." She looked behind her to see her best friend Gabriella calling her over. " I gotta go. Nice meeting you Chad." She waved as she ran toward her friend.

End FlashBack

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
Got what I need (got what I need)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend  
'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your)  
Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend_

Taylor was now staring at the stage in shock. She didn't know Chad could sing. Not only was he singing he was singing to **her. **Chad noticed her stare. He knew he had to give it all he had.

_  
I wanna know you in and out  
I wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)  
I wanna know what makes you laugh  
I wanna know about your past_

FlashBack:

Mrs. Riggs had just assigned her sophmores to learn more about each other. Chad approached Taylor, he knew this was his only shot at learning more about the mysterious girl he had met at the state fair a year before.

"Hey Taylor."

"Oh. Hey Chad." She barely looked up at him before returning to her conversation with Gabriella._ Those two are attached at the hip._ Chad thought to himself. He took a deep breath and asked. " Taylor... I was wondering if I could be your partner on the assignment?"

"Sorry. I'm already working with Gabriella." She almost looked sympathetic.

"Well, since the assignment is about learning about someone new... don't you think Gabriella can work with Troy. I would really like to wanna know what makes you tick Taylor."

She smiled. "Thanks Chad. But I'll stick with Gabriella."

End FlashBack.

_  
I wanna know how you move  
I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
Telling me I'm just a friend_

Flashback:

"Hey Taylor." Chad walked over to Taylor standing at the punch bowl, with of course Gabriella by her side.

"Hey Chad." Though Chad hadn't mustered up the courage to ask Taylor to homecoming. He knew had to get one dance in.

"Hey. You wanna dance?"

Taylor couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Chad... you **do** know we're just friends right? Let's not complicate things."

End of FlashBack

Chad's song got the attention of everyone in the audience. If it hadn't been apparent that he was singing about Taylor, it was when Chad pointed at Taylor singling her out in the crowd as he belted out the chorus once more.

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
Got what I need (got what I need, yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend  
Cause I can be your (girl I can be your)  
Fantasy (fantasy, yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend_

Though Taylor would never admit it, she did think of Chad as more than a friend. He could be smart, charming, and he was, let's face it, extremely hot. Chad jumped off the stage and sang directly at Taylor.

_Oh, can you Give me one reason why (why)  
You wouldn't want this kinda guy  
Cause I stay dipped I stay laced  
And I know you know I'm fly  
Girl, stop playing games wit me  
And let's get it on tonight (tonight)  
You got nothing to lose  
Let me do what I do_

Chad could tell by Taylor's smile that after the night was over they would no longer be just friends. Everyone in the audience knew it,too. Chad let go of Taylor's hand and walked back onto stage. He placed the microphone back on the stand and danced with it as he sang through the second hook.

_You can call me anytime you like (oh anytime)  
It doesn't matter day or night ( said it doesn't matter)  
We can do whatever you (ohh)  
Wanna do it's up to you  
Don't fight the feeling that you feel (don't fight the feelin)  
I can tell that its real (oh girl)  
So won't you help me understand  
Why you say I'm just a friend_

Taylor felt herself being compelled to walk toward the stage. She stood at the edge of the stage and waited for Chad to finish the final chorus. She knew she didn't want Chad to be just a friend anymore.

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
Got what I need  
But you say I'm just a friend  
But you say I'm just a friend  
Cause I can be your  
Fantasy (Can I be your ...I can be your fantasy)  
But you say I'm just a friend  
But you say I'm just a friend _

At the end of his song Chad leaned down and ,as he looked into Taylor's eyes, said into the microphone. "So... Taylor, am I **still** 'just a friend'?"

Taylor smiled. "Of course not ya big haired freak." She wrapped her right hand around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
